


Watch Me Fall Down to Earth

by crimsonwinter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Louis, 21-Year-Old Harry, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fingering, First Meetings, Frotting, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Older Harry, Oneshot, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Young Louis, age bent, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/crimsonwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silver cloud had passed over the moon, and what little heavenly light that had enveloped them turned into hazy grey, something of a dream. // They danced like that, Harry holding himself up on his forearms over Louis, Louis pressed into the bed, gripping the blankets in his sweaty palms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me Fall Down to Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for my main babe, Kylie! ([lovely_musings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_musings/works) on here, [louieetommo](http://louieetommo.tumblr.com) on tumblr). 
> 
> We were texting and she said, "TBH I only ever imagine present Harry fucking 18 year old Louis" and then sent me a bunch of comparison pictures. Naturally, I'm an amazing friend and also thought it was about time to write a Larry fic.
> 
> This is also for Kaila, the first Larrie I ever loved. Hope she's laughing at my imperfect characterizations and smutty tropes from the other side. Miss you, babe <3

It was dark - that was the first thing Louis noticed. Then it was solid. Warm. Heavy. Damp. Though he hadn’t completely placed himself, or knew what was happening, he recognized his own arousal, gnawing and needy in his stomach. He was jittery and excited and reactive, and it took him a few moments to realize he was breathlessly gasping into someone’s skin, hands gripping their biceps. Their skin was silky and hot, stretched taut over a lean jaw and a pulsing neck. Louis blinked through the darkness, lips still peppering kisses onto the someone above him. Unsure but definitely consenting, he closed his eyes and squirmed down deeper, his groin coming in contact with the stranger’s knee.

He let out a needy moan.

“God,” the stranger responded, more in a husked breath than anything. “You’re heavenly.”

The voice was low and winded, and while Louis didn’t initially recognize it, he certainly liked it, and he gasped a little groan before he pulled back and away. The stranger felt his resistance and backed up. Shadowed in navy dark and silver moonlight, the stranger looked down at Louis as Louis studied his face. He was clad in black, a V-shaped sliver of skin peeking out of his low collar, a silver cross dangling on a chain in the warm air between them. His hair, long and loosely curled, fell in soft waves around his face. Said face, pale and smooth and beautiful, stole the breath that Louis had finally found. His lips, pink and soft, disappeared under a swipe of his wet tongue, and his dark eyes blinked slowly. His lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he furrowed his prominent brows.

After a moment of studying the unfamiliar yet striking stranger, Louis found his voice. Rasped and deep in arousal, he pressed through a hiss to say, “Sorry, who are you?”

Immediately, the stranger sat upon his haunches and swept the hair out of his face with nimble fingers. “Oh, my God, I’m sorry, I thought you were -“

Louis mirrored him, sitting up against the headboard of the bed. He watched as the handsome stranger flounced around a bit, stumbling over his words. Louis caught snippets like “hotel” and “bar” and “flirting.”

Then, the stranger sighed a frustrated curse, Louis remembered. He looked towards the moon and the stranger fell silent, quiet settling in as Louis drifted off in memory.

* * *

He was on holiday, staying a few days in a hotel in order to attend a few concerts. He’d been in the lobby, alone, on his way to ask the woman at the desk for something, when he caught the eye of a beautiful boy at the open bar. Louis remembered a rush of heat to his face, his stomach tightening as he and the stranger locked eyes. He had quickly looked away, asking the pleasant redhead for a sewing kit. She smiled at him a little too prettily before rummaging around and presenting him with one. Louis took it, thanked her, and didn’t spare the round plastic case of a spool of thread and needles a second glance as he made his way back to the lift.

Of course, life wouldn’t let him get away that easily. The stranger had called to him as he passed, loud enough to embarrass him but sweet enough to lure him in. “Hey, gorgeous.”

Louis had turned, breathing confidence into his lungs, and cocked his head. “Yes?”

“Spare a moment?”

“What for?”

“For life!” he said, close enough now that Louis could see a spark of mirth in his teal eyes. The stranger raised his glass, amber drink sloshing against ice. “For adventure, for new beginnings.”

Louis scoped him, noting the young man’s dark trousers and open collar. He sat loosely on the bar stool, thin fingers dangling the glass of whiskey between them.

“You’re drunk,” Louis said, half a laugh on his breath.

“Hardly. This’s my first.” The stranger snarled the last word, top lip curling as he bared one of his canines. Louis found it incredibly attractive, God knows why.

Still standing, Louis rolled the round kit in his nervous fingers. “Fine, so you’re not. Still, drinking alone in a hotel bar on a Saturday night? Classy.”

The stranger pushed his long, glossy chestnut hair over to one side. It was effortlessly beautiful, and Louis was almost jealous.

“I’m celebrating,” he stated simply.

“Yeah? And why’s that?”

Pretty eyes locked on Louis’, the stranger sipped from his glass. “I met you.”

Louis laughed at that, a sharp bark, his head thrown back. When his laugh fell, and he looked again, the stranger was still bearing down on him, eyes dark with lustful intent. He licked the rim of his glass before setting it down. He fluffed his hair again and swiveled ‘round in the barstool. Louis tried to ignore his open legs, hands pressed between them.

“How old are you, anyway?”

“Eighteen…” Louis said, furrowing his brows.

The stranger licked his lips and grinned. Louis felt his stomach drop. God help him, it was a stunning smile.

And then, somehow, they were snogging roughly in the lift. The gorgeous stranger had Louis pressed against the wall, rucking his hands under his shirt as he licked into his mouth. It was messy and quick and desperate. Louis’ cheeks burned, his stomach fluttering as nervous arousal danced down into his cock. His companion kissed him with intent, pressing his tall, lean body in, rolling his wet tongue against Louis’. Louis tried to keep up, groping his hips and bum, but the best he could do was lift a leg and let the stranger press himself closer between his thighs. It was clumsy for a while, just smacks of lips and breathless moans, shuffling and grinding. Then, finally, the stranger rolled his mouth into Louis’ top lip and murmured a sloppy introduction. “Name’s ‘arry, by the way.”

“Louis.”

The fit bloke, apparently named Harry, pressed his thigh up into Louis’ groin, eliciting a helpless moan as he said, “I’m taking you up to mine. Tenth floor.”

“All right,” Louis responded, turning his neck to give him access. Harry took it and nudged his nose into the column before licking a stripe down to Louis’ clavicle. 

They continued to snog and frot helplessly all the way up to the tenth floor. Louis was faintly aware that they’d stopped on the eighth and gave an elderly couple quite an eyeful, but he couldn’t be buggered to care. The lift doors closed after the woman’s horrified gasp and her husband’s forceful jab at the lift buttons, and Harry and Louis laughed into each other’s lips and necks and jaws ’til the laughter turned to moans once more.

Moments later, Louis had kicked off his shoes as Harry walked him backwards towards his king-sized bed, falling down on top of him, and grinding into him.

* * *

Now here they were, Louis sitting up against the headboard, looking at the moon as Harry watched him from across the way. Apparently, he’d been so lost in lust that he’d completely forgotten how they’d made it here. Luckily, Harry’s breathless _fuck_ reminded him of that same curse breathed into his ear not ten minutes prior, and the red-hot memory flooded back to him, along with his arousal.

“Harry,” he said then, ending the awkward silence and meeting his eyes.

“Yes!” Harry sighed in relief, sharp shoulders dropping. 

“From the lobby,” Louis continued, eyes on Harry’s soft expression.

It hardened, and he began babbling again. “God, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to force you, I just saw you and your eyes were _so…_ and I thought you might want to - I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll show you out.”

Harry moved to get off the bed, but Louis’ hand stopped him. Gripping his delicate wrist, Louis bore Harry down with his deep eyes. He held Harry’s gaze steady as he said, “No, don’t.”

The hotel room may have been dark, but the curtains were drawn and the moon was full. It shown through the tenth floor window in ghostly patches of milky blue on Harry’s face and in his eyes. He looked so beautiful, so tentative, so gentle. Louis was sure that if he had decided it was a mistake, right then and there, Harry would have let him go, apologizing all the while.

But that wasn’t the case. Louis didn’t think it was a mistake. He knew where things were headed and he wanted it. Fuck, he wanted it.

“I just forgot. I remember now,” he went on, releasing Harry’s wrist to move his hand to his face, stroking his rosy bottom lip with his thumb. “I remember now.”

Harry searched his face for any signs of fibbing, his eyes darting all over like a frantic child’s. Then, he let out the breath he was holding and turned his body to face Louis completely. “You’re sure?”

Louis’ cheeks bunched up in a grateful smile. Harry really was so gentle, so lovely, so concerned. “I’m sure,” he hummed.

Harry moved to cup Louis’ face in his delicate hands, and Louis relaxed into the light touch. Harry pressed his head in and planted a soft, full-lipped kiss on Louis’ mouth. He pulled back and brushed the swooped bangs out of Louis’ eyes. “You’re so young.”

Pressing his cheek into Harry’s palm, Louis looked at Harry from under his lashes. “Not _that_ young.”

Harry huffed a smile before pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “Not _too_ young. But young.”

And then Harry was moving down to Louis’ mouth, angling his head to capture the sweet curve of Louis’ bottom lip. He tugged lightly on it with his teeth as his hands went to the front of Louis’ faded tee, pushing him back lightly. Louis complied, leaning down ’til his head hit the pillows. Harry moved atop him slowly, gracefully, kissing all down his neck. 

It was like a dream, how they then moved together, Harry slipping his warm palms under Louis’ shirt, Louis squeezing Harry’s hips with his thighs. They gently ground and rocked, not as desperately as before. It was slow, relaxing. Just getting a feeling, testing the waters, familiarizing.

Soon, of course, the attraction caught up with them, and Harry began rolling into Louis’ groin, nipping his neck and worming a hand down between their bodies. He palmed the growing thickness between Louis’ thighs, causing Louis to whine helplessly.

Harry, flicking open his flies without hesitation, smiled against the shell of his ear. “Jesus, you sound lovely.”

He quickly slipped his hand inside, wrapping his nimble fingers around Louis’ cock as Louis struggled to say, “I could say the same.”

“Mm, so say it.”

Gripping the base now, Harry tugged up his length through Louis’ pants, leaving him gasping a moan.

“Guess not,” he smirked. Mouthing the underside of his jaw, he squeezed him a moment longer, before he released him. Louis whimpered impatiently, and Harry shushed him, moving to the waistband of both his pants and trousers, tugging down on them and stripping him bare in one movement. Louis canted his hips up against the rush of air as Harry so sweetly freed him of his socks. Louis suddenly very pink, squirmed to shed himself of his shirt.

“No, let me,” Harry said, hands on Louis’ arms. “I’ll take care of you.”

Now, Louis hadn’t had too many sexual encounters thus far, but he’d had enough to recognize a gentle, patient, and generous lover. Harry, handsome, _handsome_ Harry seemed well on his way. So, with Harry offering to lead, Louis let his body go pliant as he stripped him of his t-shirt, tossing it away carelessly. Immediately, Harry’s warm hands found Louis’ bare skin, and he swiped them down over his ribs and sides and hips.

Harry sat up on his haunches then and looked down, dark eyes trailing over every muscle and valley in Louis’ skin. Louis didn’t particularly like to be inspected so closely, but something about the softness in Harry’s eyes, how they reveled in the sight as if he were a gift, made him arch his back in presentation. 

“You…” Harry began, fingers dusting over his skin, down his sides to rest on his hips, “You’re an angel.”

Louis bit his bottom lip, glancing down at Harry’s tight torso, still unfairly hidden by a suit jacket and a dress shirt. “And you’re the devil. Now, strip.”

Harry pressed his lips together and cocked a brow, “Oh, yeah? That’s how it is?”

“Yes.” Louis ran a hand down his stomach and cupped his erection, tugging it lightly. He watched Harry’s eyes widen as he did so, but he wouldn’t let him get distracted. “I’m waiting.”

After raking his fingers through his hair once more, Harry moved to stand at the foot of the bed. He fumbled with his shoes and socks, Louis watching him and stroking himself all the while. He pulled his suit jacket off by the halves, cast it aside, and began unbuttoning the dark shirt beneath it. He worked efficiently and expertly, and pulled it open, revealing a fit, chiseled torso. Louis gasped.

“Oh, you like that?” Harry teased, throwing one hand behind his head, the other on his hip, modeling for him.

“Shut up. Trousers.”

Smiling again, his eyes crinkling up as his plump lips tightened, Harry reached to unzip and pull off his trousers. Clad now only in briefs, Harry gestured to his body. “Like this?”

“And pants. Quickly.”

Harry tsk’d, “Needy, needy…” He shed his pants, too, and, as Louis was palming his cock, he felt it give a little twitch when his eyes fell on Harry’s. Thick and hard and flushed red at the tip, it bobbed against his thigh. Louis’ eyes traveled up his torso, his arms, and all over his tattoos. His mouth went a bit dry as he stared.

Harry put his hands on his hips like Superman and flicked his hair off his shoulder. “How is it?”

He’d been partially joking, but Louis responded in all seriousness. “Bloody perfect.”

Without another word, Harry moved towards the bed, swaying his hips as he went. He crawled back up, eyes dark and feral, as he grabbed Louis by the hips and pulled him down the bed to fit under him. Skin to skin now, Harry pressed his bare chest into Louis’, brushing against his sensitive nipples. He twined their legs together, and pulling at Louis’ calf, he spread his legs enough to fit himself right in. Cocks aligned, Harry kissed Louis’ mouth and laced their fingers together. He began grinding, slicking their erections together as he pinned Louis’ hands above his head, crossed at the wrists, just loosely enough for Louis to pry them free after a moment and thread his fingers through Harry’s beautiful hair. 

They kissed a bit more, tuning themselves to each other’s bodies, warming each other against the night breeze brought in by the open window. Louis knew his lips were bit swollen, his mouth sloppy from the fevered kisses, his cheeks stained a pretty pink as Harry groaned and rolled into him. He loved being like this, hot and damp, sparking with electric arousal, writhing under or on top of some fit bloke, letting that carnal part of him take over. It flared up now, blooming and needy, and only worsened when Harry cooed into his ear.

“What do you like, love?”

Thrusting up and into Harry’s body at the affectionate pet name, Louis moaned weakly, “Easy, he’s on top of me.”

“God, you’re too much,” he breathed. “But really,” he switched to the other side of Louis’ neck, “What do you _want?_ What do you _like?”_

Louis swept his hands down Harry’s taut back and rolling spine, pulling him by the arse into him. “Anything, everything.”

Harry chuckled into his neck before moving down his collarbone. “That’s what I like to hear.” He kept going, down Louis’ torso, dipping his tongue in his navel, before brushing his lips over his cock. He sat up then, hands flat on Louis’ hips, as he husked, “Turn over.”

Louis complied, rolling onto his stomach so his cock was pressed under him. He arched his back, trim waist spreading into his round bum as he presented it to Harry.

“God,” Harry whispered, hands immediately going to his arse, squeezing the halves and spreading them. “I’m going to die.”

“Well,” Louis rocked backwards and spread his legs wider. “Fuck me first.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He swooped down and pressed his face into the small of Louis’ back, breathing hot breaths into his tailbone. He moved down into the cleft of Louis’ arse and puffed warm air over his rim. Louis shivered, spreading his thighs even wider. Harry, his face at his bum, closed his eyes and waited, just a moment, before he lolled his tongue out and dragged it over Louis’ rim. 

Immediately, Louis buckled under the wet pleasure. He gasped, mouthing at his arm, as he whined Harry’s name. His approval spurred Harry on, and he pressed his face between his cheeks as he held them apart, rolling andlapping and flicking his tongue out over the tight ring of muscle.

He maneuvered his mouth as he would when kissing someone passionately, lapping and curling his tongue, exploring every bit. His jaw stretched under his taut skin as he worked Louis open, occasionally moaning into his bum. Louis twitched and expanded beneath Harry’s mouth, and soon, he was prodding his tongue inside. Louis arched his back deeper, his face pressed into the mattress as his arse held high in Harry’s hands. 

Another few minutes passed, Harry eating him out happily. However, both young men were desperately needy, and Louis cried out that he couldn’t hold on. So Harry released him, saliva stringing between Louis’ pink, wide arsehole and Harry’s lips. 

Then Louis was left empty and desperate as Harry slinked from the bed and fumbled in his bedside drawer. When he returned, Louis was about to say something snappy, but a slick touch had him furrowing his brows in a silent moan.

Harry moved his slick fingers over Louis’ rim, slipping one inside as he leaned forward over his body to kiss his cheek. “You should see yourself right now, Lou,” Harry groaned, using his name for the first time that night. “You’re face-down, arse-up, drenched in sweat. It’s so fucking beautiful.”

He rolled his wrist in, slipping another slick finger as he continued to sweet talk him. He dug deeper, searching for that heavenly spot inside him.

“I saw you there, in the lobby. I knew I had to have you.”

Between gasps and moans, Louis managed, “And if you didn’t?”

“I’d think about you, probably wank.” He twisted his fingers and brushed Louis’ prostate.

Louis moaned, a high sound that broke off into a raspy gasp.

“Definitely wank,” Harry corrected, touching him there again and again. Harry was merciless, curling and pressing into him with long expert fingers. Louis was trembling, corner of his mouth slick with saliva, by the time Harry pulled out of him.

His hands returned, dry, to sweep down Louis’ back. He touched him gently, giving him time to cool down, before his close presence disappeared again. Louis was too wrecked to care, though, so he just lay, pliant and soft, as he heard Harry tear open the packet of a condom.

It was silent then, truly silent. Louis lay in the navy night, stomach down, somewhat sated but still expectant. A silver cloud had passed over the moon, and what little heavenly light that had enveloped them turned into hazy grey, something of a dream. Louis thought it could be a dream, actually. A dream in which he was above it all, looking down at Earth, watching himself and some beautifully erotic stranger. It was surreal, absolutely, so strange and yet so familiar. Harry must have felt the same, because after rolling the condom onto himself, he lay his body over Louis’ and mouthed his hair. 

“This is magnificent,” he whispered. “You’re magnificent.”

“Mm,” Louis replied.

Harry pressed his face in between Louis’ shoulder and nose and kissed his lips, his hands swooping down his sides to pull him back up. He sat up onto his haunches, pulling Louis’ young, fit little body up and onto his thighs. Then, after a playful smack of Louis’ bum, making the fat there jiggle a bit, Harry reached for the lubricant once more.

This time, he slicked up himself and Louis directly. Louis could feel the slickness on his rim, and he heard Harry roll it over his cock, breathing a little harder.

Finally, with one final affirmation of consent in the form of his name, Harry pressed the tip of his cock against the relaxed rim of Louis’ hole and pressed in. Inch by tortuous inch he sank, pressing on, hands on Louis’ hips where the they bent, his bum round and heart-shaped, Harry sinking down between the halves.

Louis was at his lover’s whim, soft and open and yielding, eyes closed, head on his forearms. He felt wonderful, slick and full, and it only took the tiniest backwards thrust to get him humming. Harry pulled out and pushed in, slowly and gently, the slickness of the lube letting him slide easily. Naturally, it took only a few thrusts for the pleasure and desperation find them again, and soon Harry was grunting, fucking him in shallow, quick little bouts. 

He called Louis’ name for the second time that night as he moved to lay atop him, Louis stretching his legs out beneath them. This way, his round bum bunched up, palmfuls of it still in Harry’s big hands, as sunk his cock between his cheeks. 

They danced like that, Harry holding himself up on his forearms over Louis, Louis pressed into the bed, gripping the blankets in his sweaty palms. Harry fucked him powerfully, his hips snapping against his bum, his spine rolling and dipping with every thrust. He went deeper and deeper, harder and harder, darker and darker, until he lay flat atop Louis, skin to skin, trailing his lips over his shoulder as he arched beneath him, pressing his plush little bum up and into his cock. 

Though it was mostly just grunts and moans, somewhere amongst the sounds of sex, Harry said something akin to, “Yeah, that’s it, you like that, baby?” and Louis melted, gasping his response in a helpless whimper. 

After a while, both of them were utterly gone, their breathless moans and grunts slipping out unrestricted, unnoticed. Louis’ eyes rolled up into his head as lost himself, drowning in pleasure, drooling a damp spot on the hotel bed. Everything was wide and full and hot and deep, and he was lost to lavender clouds of pleasure, floating above himself.

Harry, too, had no control. His hips couldn’t stop pounding mercilessly into the tight, wet heat beneath him. His long hair fell around his face in curtains of loose curls, pooling at Louis’ shoulders as he bit down into the taut muscle. He grunted through the sweat, the valleys in his back contracting under his skin as he dove down, pressing himself flush against Louis.

It didn’t make sense to either of them that they’d met less than an hour previous. They were lost to their own world, their own little moment, here in the dark of the night, two blurred pale figures in the blue, purple, and black swirls of the universe.

Above it all, they hung, suspended in pleasure, in time. It was only when Harry gasped out that he was going to come did Louis reach through the soundless space and call back. 

Harry spasmed, hips buckling flat against Louis’ arse as he rode out his orgasm, stars in his eyes. White-hot energy surged between them as Louis came simultaneously, clenching around him and pressing up, arching his spine and rasping a whiny moan.

Strung in the throes of pleasure, Harry twitched through the last of his climax and locked, Louis shivering beneath him.

Then they collapsed, falling down to Earth. 

Weak and still spasming, Harry somehow managed to pull Louis into him and curl around him, still buried deep inside him. They felt heavy with the weight of everything, reality coming back in the form of honking cars and a cold night breeze. All the same, Louis cuddled in closer, trapping himself in Harry’s arms. They stayed like that, warm and calming, for a while, but neither of them drifted off to sleep, no matter how persuasive their hazy dreams chimed.

Then, after their hearts had calmed and their bones hardened, Harry nuzzled in deeper and kissed Louis’ cheek. “Louis,” he called.

“Harry,” he called back.

“What do you think this means?”

Louis took a moment to respond, his eyes still closed, his body warm and tucked up against Harry. “I think it means you just fucked me into the stars.”

“Oh.”

Still surprised by Harry’s gentle nature, even as he’d just shagged him roughly, Louis breathed hard out his nose and lifted one of Harry’s hands to his lips. He kissed his knuckles. “I mean, you just fucked me into the stars. And I would die, I really would, if I never got to feel that way again. So I want to. With you. As often as possible.”

Harry sighed in relief and cuddled in closer, resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder and kissing brushing his lips against his cheekbone. “Mm, you will. With me. I promise.”

They stayed like that until they couldn’t stand the cold. They cleaned up as best they could and shuffled down under the blankets, naked and comfortable. Louis curled up into Harry’s chest, face pressed in, legs twined, and nudged his nose against his warm skin. They fell asleep like that, Harry holding his young boy close, knowing he’d wake up with the stars in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Hey Larries! I primarily write BBC Sherlock fics, so if you dabble in that fandom, too, please check them out! Also, I have a [johnlock blog](http://crimson-winter.tumblr.com), a [rhink blog](http://lovelyrhink.tumblr.com), and a [personal blog](http://miladinstrawberry.tumblr.com), if you're interested. <3


End file.
